1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a current collector.
2. Description of Related Art
Current collectors are the main components of electrochemical cells. The current collectors are used as electron transfer channels for transferring electrons formed in electrochemical reactions of the electrochemical cells to an external circuit to provide electric currents. Performances of the electrochemical cells are affected by the performances of the current collectors.
The current collectors are usually made of metal foils, such as copper and aluminum foils. The metal foils are usually heavy in weight, thus the energy density of the electrochemical cells may be decreased. In addition, the metal foils are prone to corrosion; therefore the life expectancy of the electrochemical cells may be decreased.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a current collector, which has a small weight and an excellent corrosion resistant.